Pushing Love
by Brittany1224
Summary: A little one-shot with just a little bit of BellaXJasper fluff! A small kiss or two, the bimbo duo, and the Cullen pack! To continue or not?


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Here's a little one shot for all you wonderful readers and reviewers!!!**

**Enjoy**!

**SUMMARY: "so Bella, we heard something, a little secret." She said, leaning in, "concerning Jasper." She looked behind me again; "have fun with him!" she scoffed, and pushed me back. I stumbled, falling towards the ground. I felt contact, but not with the floor.**

**PUSHING LOVE**

I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I was running late for school, and it was only my second day! What a wonderful first impression on the teachers I've made, being late the first, and second day of school, its absurd!

I started the car, automatically turning the heater up to maximum volume. I backed out of the drive way and headed for the high school; Forks High. I was hoping I wouldn't be late again.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

I pulled into the student parking lot with three minutes to spare; I hopped out, grabbed my bag, and started running to building four. There were still a couple of students lingering in the lot; I was half way to my building when I slipped on a patch of ice, falling flat on my butt. A soft looking girl rushed over to me, she sat next to me in homeroom, government and I sat with her and her friends at lunch. Her name was Angela Weber, she hurried over to me, helping me up, she was my only friend, although, I now know that I have far more enemies.

Lauren and Jessica were standing by the cafeteria, snickering at the display of my horrible ice-skating skills. My cheeks turned a rosy red, as I let my hair form a certain between my eyes and hers. Angela asked if I was alright, and I needed to go to the nurses.

"No, I'm fine, thanks Angie!" I said, we walked together to homeroom, as we walked by Lauren and Jessica I couldn't help but overhear what nasty things they were saying about me.

"Oh, my god! Can she _be_ anymore clumsy?" sneered Jessica.

"You know, I saw her staring at the Cullens and the Hales yesterday during lunch. I think she has a crush on Jasper." They both laughed, sounding almost evil. Angela told me not to let them get inside my head, but if they were right, how could I not?

"She's just wasting her time. There's no way he would want her over me! I mean, she's not even that pretty! She's plain, clumsy, and… just plain… _ugly!_" Lauren whispered a little louder than necessary.

I felt a prick at my eyes, my falling tears were only going to give them something else to mock, and tease me about. I tried my best to hide them from Angela, but she noticed them the second they left their home. Angela was trying to comfort me,

"Oh, no you don't! Not here, come on! Let's go!" she whispered, guiding me to the bathroom.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

The click of the closing door echoed through my eyes. I let the tears flow freely for a couple of minutes, getting it all out of my system. I looked up to the mirror; Angela was staring back at me, dressing her face with worry and concern, and maybe a small tint of anger. She put her arm around my waist, turning me to face her.

"Bella! I thought that I told you not to let them get to you!" she pulled me into a tight hug.

"How can I _not_ let them get to me? Everything they said was true! I do like Jasper! I am wasting my time! Why would he want me! Plain Jane! I'm not something special, not like Jasper." I said, slumping to the ground.

"How can you say that Bella?! They are only saying that because they are jealous of you! You're not ugly Bella, not even close! Your not plain, everybody has their own beauty, inner and outer, I think both of your beauties top everybody else's! Don't you say they are right again, missy! I might just have to pummel you!" Angela was the truest friend that anyone can have! "And if it makes a difference, I don't think your wasting your time. You have more of a chance than any of us here." She helped me up, I gave her the biggest, tightest hug I could manage.

"Thank you, Angie! I really needed that!" I pulled away, and looked in the mirror, god I was a mess! "Hey, Angie? Do you have a brush or something? I look terrible!" she nodded and started looking through her bag.

"I got some clear gloss, a comb, a hair tie, mascara, and some shadow." She said, looking up from her eyelashes, "you can use any of it, if you need it." She said, handing me her small make-up bag.

"Thanks."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

The bell rang, and finally it was time to go home. Angela and I walked out of government, when we bumped into Jessica and Lauren. Great! Just what I needed!! Lauren stepped in front of me and Angela, stopping us in our tracks.

"Hey, Bella." sneered Jessica.

"Hey, Angela." Lauren said, in a sickly sweet, fake voice.

"What do you want?" I sighed, Angela; clearly, she didn't want a recap of this morning.

"so, this morning' first period, where were you guys? We had to cover for you." Lauren said, with fake innocents, batting her eyelashes.

"We had to take care of a few things, Lauren. Thank you very much for your concern." I said, attempting to step around her. Didn't work that well, she saw my plan like it was pasted onto my forehead.

Something behind Ang and I caught her attention, she had an evil glint in her beady eyes. She looked like she was forming a plan.

"So Bella, we heard something, a little secret." She said, leaning in, "concerning Jasper." She looked behind me again; "have fun with him!" she scoffed, and pushed me back. I stumbled, falling towards the ground. I felt contact, but not with the floor. I found myself staring into a pair of golden ocher eyes.

With out my own permission, I grabbed onto his shirt, taking him down with me. His arms wrapped around me, cradling me to his chest, so that I wouldn't feel the pain of the impact. Once full contact with the ground, he held me for a couple of seconds, then flipped me over so I was lying on his chest, not that that would be to importance to anybody, but yeah.

"Um, hi."

**JPOV**

Emmet and Rosalie, and Edward and Alice, and I were walking to our car.

"So, this morning, first period; where were you guys? We had to cover for you." I heard her say, probably harassing the new girl.

"We had to take care of a few things, Lauren, thank you very much for your concern." I heard Isabella Swan say. I could see Lauren and Jessica standing in front of Bella and Angela Weber. Bella tried to walk around the bimbos, but it didn't work so well, Lauren stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Lauren looked up and locked eyes with me, she then looked back at Bella and Angela, leaning in ever so slightly.

"So Bella, we heard something; a little secret." She leaned I a little more. I found myself straining to hear what they were saying. "Concerning Jasper." She said, she looked up to me again, and scoffed, "have fun with him!" she yelled, pushing her into me. She stumbled a little, grabbing my shirt for her dear, dear life. I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her, so that the impact wouldn't hurt her.

Once that fall was broken, I unwrapped my arms and flipped her over; she was now lying on my chest.

"Um, hi." She whispered.

I don't know what happened, or why I acted the way I did, but one look at her pink, luscious lips, I had the strongest urge to kiss her, all bloodlust swept from my head. I knew that kissing would be dangerous; her scent could over-power my vampire senses, and I could lose control. But that wasn't registering in my head at the moment. The only thing that mattered to me was her, Bella. at that moment, it didn't occur to me that she might not want me.

"Don't move." I whispered. She just looked at me, dazed, and nodded her head. I cupped her cheeks with my hands and looked into her beautiful eyes. I could hear her heart-rate speed up, her breathing came in short, slightly loud breaths. I leaned in, my face only centimeters away. Her emotions were out of control I could see she was having difficulty forming a current thought. I inched my face closer, once she figured out what I wanted to do, she stopped breathing. I had to remind her that she needed to breathe.

"Breath, Bella." I whispered, breathing into her face. I turned my head up slightly and touched her beautiful lips with my own. After a couple of seconds she pulled away, "I have to… go." She managed to breath out. I let go of her and helped her up. I could feel the awkwardness of the moment. She whispered a goodbye, and ran to catch up with Angela.

I turned to face my family; they were staring at me with mere shock on their face.

**A/N: **

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~Brittany**


End file.
